peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 September 2000
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2000-09-20 ;Comments * Maida Vale show featuring Solex with JP working extra hard to whip up a pretty lethargic studio audience. * Lots of great quotes as a result (see rracklisting for examples). * There is a possibility that this is the beginning of The Pig's Big 78s based on JP intro of the feature, though he uses the phrase "coaxed out of retirement" which may just be a reference to the connection with the Peelenium. * Note that this file is mis-labeled and is available as John Peel - 2000-09-21 (DAB) (DK recorded). Sessions *Solex #3 live from Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Broadcast: Illumination (single) (Warp) :JP is worried about an unenthusiastic live audience; it is someone in the crowd called Karen’s 34th birthday and JP plays what he thinks may not be an appropriate track to play due to the osteoporosis implications. *Twig: Urban Pelvic Remedy (EP: I Sweat Tabasco) (Rabid Badger) :JP: "This is on Rabid Badger records, which is a subdivision of Fierce Panda." :JP: "Next track is by the prettily named Pissing Razors." *Pissing Razors: You'll Never Know (Compilation CD - Terrorized v8) Terrorizer :JP: "That's for Mary Anne Hobbs who we love a lot. We don't know anything about Pissing Razors, but they're probably mates of hers, staying at her flat almost certainly." :JP is still worried about the lack of enthusiasm from studio audience. He yet again has flashbacks of Gary Davies and the infamous Radio 1 Roadshow on the beach at Brighton which he says has scarred his memory. JP sarcastically asks for a “Yeah” and gets a very feeble response. :JP: "Oh dear it’s going to be a long night." *Cuban Boys: Ludwig Ludwig (EP: Plying The Orchestra) (White Label) :JP: That was the Cuban Boys who got one of the worst album reviews in the history of the NME, 2 out of 10 I think, and we love them for that. *King Tubby: A Moving Version (LP: The Dub Organiser) (Black Solidarity) :JP suggests that the audience move to a different location in the studio to have a better view of the Solex performance but once again they seem less than enthused. JP indicates they seem to be “in the grip of some private secret sorrow” – wonderful. *Solex: First Set (Live at Maida Vale) :JP: (After Solex completes their first set) - "Now they get enthusiastic and even overdoing it a bit." :JP has a bit of a chat with Elizabeth of Solex who introduces the band. *10 5 Neutron: Drawn As A Sketch (EP: Indian Rope Trick) (Effortless) :JP manages to play the wrong track from the Don Caballero album; stops it apologizes and begins the right one. *Don Caballero: You Drink A Lot Of Coffee For A Teenager (LP: American Don) (Touch & Go) (Wrong Track Moment) :JP: "This next is from a wonderful set. I've got 3 copies of it and I am going to send one copy to our Thomas at his university and another copy to our William where he lives in the far north of England and it’s a set called Ram Raiders Pt.1." *Shimon & Moving Fusion: Hangman (EP: (3 x12") Ram Raiders Pt.1) (Unknown) :JP: "I am very proud of the fact that I managed to coax the voice out of semi-retirement to introduce what are known as Pig's 78s." *Jay Wilbur & His Band: I Had To Change The Words (10" I Had To Change The Words) (Rex) :JP: "Rex records slogan was "Hear what you like when you like" and I am all in favour of that." :JP: "I got a couple of birthday presents from people I feel I ought to know but can’t quite place; one is a bottle of wine. The other is some reggae 45s from somebody else. I’ve lost the card but they are 5 excellent records and here is the best of them." *Glen Washington: Still Going Strong (7" Still Going Strong) (Joe Frazier) *Ballboy: Essential Wear For Future Trips To Space (EP: I Hate Scotland) (SL) :JP: "We are here with a live studio audience and I feel like a bit of a demagogue you know because I could whip them up into a frenzy of excitement and march them on Westminster or something though they don’t look much of a fighting force I grant you – or have them shout “John you glisten in the moonlight and we yearn for you with every fibre of our being”; is that too much? Probably too much." :JP: "The next is called ADB Fuck You; I’m sorry but it is." *UFO!: Hubcapp (2x12" EP: 2000 A.D.B. F**k You) (Position Chrome) *Solex: Second Set (Live at Maida Vale) :Set includes covers of Echo & The Bunnymen’s “The Cutter” and “1969” by The Stooges. :Elizabeth is still working in her record shop (she’s a co-owner). JP explains his recurring dream in which he is always in a record shop which has all the records he wants, all 7” singles but he can’t get to them because people keep coming up to him and asking him about his supposed showbiz friends; night after night he his frustrated by these dreams. :JP: "And the next record fading in very very quietly; oh mainly because I forgot to fade them up; that will explain that then." *Pluramon: Hinterground (Remixed by Mogwai) (LP: Bit Sand Riders) (Mille Plateaux) *Spare Snare: Troubles (LP: Charm) (Chute) *Soul Children: Hearsay (Compilation LP: UK Stax Singles 1968 - 1975) (Stax) :JP: "What a mighty record that is; no messing at all." :JP: "This is something that was recorded for this programme by Hefner a while ago, and it's one of the extra tracks you get on the current single. Chart bound sound we like to think." *Hefner: Kate Cleaver's House (EP: The Greedy Ugly People) (Too Pure) :JP: "That was Hefner, and this is Hefner." *Hefner: An Evening With Hefner (LP: Residue) (Inertia) File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-09-21 (FM) (DK recorded).mp3. Note: This is mis-labeled as the tape actually contains the show from September 20. Re-upped version named 2000-09-20 2000-09-21 John Peel - (DAB) (DK recorded).mp3 *b) jp000920 ;Length *a) 2:00:24 *b) 2:00:01 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available * a) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ * a) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment